Warcraft Fel Azeroth
by Irongoblin
Summary: With Alternate dreanor not drinking the Demon blood and forming the Iron horde thanks to the meddling of Garrosh Hellscream. Did the Azeroth of the Warlords timeline avoid the destruction that the main timeline Azeroth faced? Nope.
1. Chapter 1 the Fel-king

Warcraft Fel Azeroth: Rise of the Fel King

The story takes place in an Alternative timeline on Azeroth. Thanks to Garrosh interfering with the rise of the Old Horde and redirecting the Iron Horde into an alternative Azeroth the Warlord's Azeroth was never invaded. However another evil has risen from the Eastern Kingdoms. The Kingdoms of Alterac and Gilneas are on the brink of war due to King Genn Greymane and King Aiden Perenolde's hatred of each other.

Inside Alterac Keep, King Aiden and his loyal councillors debate whenever to strike against Gilneas or find a peaceful solution.

"We do not have the numbers to fight against Greymanes army. They are simply to advanced and greater in numbers than our soldiers" said Prince Aliden

"Nonsense, my king I received Intel from one of my spies in Gilneas that Greymane's army is exaggerated and ill prepared" said Councillor Prestor

"Maybe that's true but how do we know that Gilneas will not ally with our other enemy Stormgarde. Father we would be facing a war on two fronts, please set up a conference with Greymane so that we can avoid pointless bloodshed"

King Aiden sits on his throne, with his face he then begins to speak to his Son and Prestor "I need time to think. Leave both of you"

Prince Aliden and Prestor leaves Aiden's throne room both frustrated by Aiden's passive actions. As Aiden sits on his throne deciding what to be done a Crow from his throne rooms window flies and lands in front of Aiden. The crow transforms into a man, Aiden is shocked by the crows' sudden transformation he pulls out his sword and points it at the wizard. The Wizard casts a spell turning Aiden's sword into dust.

"Who are you, an assassin?" said Aiden

"No, King Aiden. I am Magus Medivh, I have come to pledge my serve to you" said Medivh as he kneels in front of Aiden.

"I thought the Kirin Tor refused to help us against Gilneas?"

"I am not from the Kirin Tor my King. I'm not only here to offer my service but I know who can help you defeat King Greymane and anyone else that will stand against you"

"You have my full attention Magus"

"You're future ally exists outside this world within Twisting Nether, He can offer you more power than you can hope to image"

Aiden is intrigued by Medivh's words but it not convinced "and why should I take your word for it?"

Medivh summons a piece of paper into his hands "read this"

Aiden takes the paper from Medivh and begins to read it. Aiden begins to feel fear the more he read the paper as it contains a list of Kingdoms that have aligned with Gilneas including the Kirin Tor with Genn Greymane's signature at the bottom of the paper as proof. Aiden drops the paper on the ground with him realising that the position of his kingdom is dire even if he attack first.

"Please! I need you and the ally from the nether to help me save my kingdom" said Aiden

Medivh smiles "I will recruit a small band of wizards to help me with creating a link between Azeroth and the Twisting Nether. But that won't be enough"

"What else do you need?"

"Send your son to Stormwind to recruit the Stonemasons Guild, there mason and carpentry skill will be used to construct a portal. But do not tell your son or anyone else about the true intention of this portal"

"If it will save my lands, I will not speak a word"

Days later King Aiden instructs his Son Aliden to travel south to hire the Stonemasons for 'defensive fortification' for the Keep. Aliden hesitantly but accepts the mission. Medivh travels to Kirin Tor and recruits one hundred wizards to be his new 'apprentices'. A few weeks past and Aliden arrives back at Alterac keep with the entire Stonemasons guild with him along with the Guild leader Edwin Vancleef.

Many months have passed and the construction of the portal is near completion. Thanks to Medivh's cloaking magic no outsiders can see the construction of the portal taking place. The Stonemasons believed that they are constructing a shrine for king Aiden while Medivh's 'apprentices' thought it was a new arcane tower being constructed. Councillor Prestor sees King Aiden and Vancleef making the final plans for the portal. With disgust Prestvor leaves the construction area behind Alterac keep. As he travels the halls of the keep Medivh stands in front of him leaning on a wall.

"Out of my way Wizard!" shouted Prestvor

"Why, I am welcomed to lean on these walls as I please" responded Medivh

"The King may have allowed you to stay within our keep but I however will not stand your meddling"

"Why? Does this goes against your original plan?" said Medivh as he moves away from the wall and walks slowly towards Prestvor.

"I…I don't know what you mean?" said Prestvor nervously

"Oh come now eyes of a mortal human can easily fooled but my eyes can see through your mask, Neltharion"

Neltharion felt fear then confusion as even the most powerful wizards weren't able to see who he really is, he then asks Medivh "Who are you really?"

Medivh responds Neltharion's question "Consider me a possible ally"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I know you originally planned Gilneas and Alterac to wage war on each other and using the chaos of the war to burn the human kingdoms into ash than release your masters from their prison"

Neltharion is shocked again "How do you know about my masters?"

"I help sealed them away" responded Medivh.

The Area around Medivh and Neltharion remains silent and cold as if everything around them stopped. Medivh begins to speak again.

"If you help me I will help release your old masters and together we will purge this world and purge many other worlds to come"

Neltharion laughs "I've been labelled by my kin to be 'mad' But even I know that offer is insane!"

Neltharion in his human form breaths fire on Medivh, the wizard Medivh counters the fire and using a wind spell launches Neltharion into the air and out of the window. Neltharion spawns wings on his human body to avoid hitting the ground. The freemasons and the wizards including King Aiden and Vancleef see Prestvor flying in the sky above them breathing fire inside the keep. Medivh transforms into a crow and flies towards Neltharion and he continues to breathe fire. Medivh flies higher he then turns back into a human and channels all of his mana and fel magic into one attack. Neltharion sees Medivh in his human form and charges right at him, Medivh unleashes a powerful blast of magic hitting Neltharion and blasting him into the ground. Everyone around the construction sides runs away from the blast until Medivh stopped. The blast created a massive crater in the middle of the construction side. The Masons move closer to see into the crater when suddenly a massive black dragon appears from the crater. Badly injured thanks to Medivh's attack the Dragon flies back into the sky as Medivh lands back on the ground next to King Aiden.

"THIS LAND WILL SOON MEET IT'S FATE WITH OR WITHOUT ME" Screamed Neltharion as he flies away to recover.

Aiden turns his attention to Medivh "what has happened?"

"Neltharion, leader of the black dragonflight. He made a secret alliance with Genn greymane to destroy Alterac as your councillor Daval Prestor.

King Aiden in shock to the news he received from Medivh turns to Edwin "Tell your men to work double time. I will make sure your guild's payment is paid in double.

"I will tell the masons but let them rest for an hour before we begin I'm sure that dragon have scared half of my guild too death" said Edwin.

Aliden runs out of the Keep to see his Father in the construction. Aiden gives a son a hug "Thank the Light you're unharmed"

"I am fine Father, but did you see what happened?"

"A dragon attacked and manipulated us. He allied with Genn"

"Are you sure father?"

"YES I'M SURE. The sooner this portal is complete the sooner Greymane will answer justice"

Aliden looks at the towering Portal behind Aiden than looks back at his Father "What is this portal really for?"

Medivh who is behind Aliden looks at Aiden and shakes his head telling him to be silent. "It's a portal to construct a mage tower to help fortify the keeps defence" said Aiden as he puts his hands on his son's shoulder.

"You are a bad liar" said Aliden as he brushes off his father's hands. Aliden enters back into the keep with Aiden having a nervous expression on his face.

"You're son will ruin everything" said Medivh.

"Then what are we to do?" responded Aiden

"Leave that to me" said Medivh as he transforms into a crow.

One week passes and the portal is finally completed Medivh and his wizard begin to spell to create a link to the twisting nether. King Aiden, Edwin Vancleef and the rest of the stonemasons watches the spell. Just then a Wizard carrying a large bag exists from the keep and walks quickly towards the portal. The wizard puts the bag in the middle of the magic circle and pulls out a knife. Medivh nods at the wizard and the wizard stabs the bag resulting in blood spilling out of it.

Aiden and Edwin look in amazement as the spell finishes and the portal becomes active. Medivh turns to face his wizards and the masons and gives out a speech.

"Today, this world shall be reshaped. Today King Aiden and the rest of you will fulfil a destiny a millennia in the making. Today the Fel Dawn rises"

After Medivh's speech is given something begins to come out of the portal. A large green monstrous lizard like being with mighty tusks appears before everyone around the portal. People scream in terror while others including Aiden stand in amazement at the monstrous creature.

"Do not be afraid, this creature will bring you no harm"

The creature begins to speak "I AM MAGTHERION. I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED HERE TO HELP YOUR KING ACHIEVE VICTORY"

Magtherion orders one of the nearby wizards to bring him a cauldron which the wizard does instantly. Magtherion than cut's himself slightly using his own blade and pours his blood into the cauldron. Medivh approaches the cauldron and fills a cup with the demons blood, He then approaches Aiden with the cup of blood and Aiden takes the cup.

"What is this?" asked Aiden

"A gift, my king. Drink and no kingdom will stop you"

Aiden looks at the cup and at Magtherion than proceeds to drink the blood. Aiden begins to scream in pain as his body begins to change shape in front of everyone. Aiden's skin turned red like blood, his eyes turn from hazel brown too fire red. The bones from his spine and shoulder grew out of him like spikes and two horns from his forehead painfully grew out. Aiden eventually stopped screaming and stood back up for everyone to see, everyone gasped in horror too Aiden's transformation into a demonic hellish man.

Medivh spoke out too everyone "This is the power that waits for all of you. The power to bring those who want nothing but bring you pain and suffering, drink my brothers and sisters, claim your desitiny".

Edwin Vancleef walked towards the cauldron and took a cup full of blood and drank it transforming his body into the same hellish man like Aiden. Almost everyone drank the blood transforming them except for one.

"STOP! This isn't right! That is not a 'gift' It's a death sentence. You will all become slaves to this demon and that hellish creature. I speak the truth" said the wizard.

Aiden turns to Medivh, he nods at Aiden then Aiden begins to use his new power at the wizard that spoken out.

"SILENCE!" shouted Aiden, just then Demonic energy came out from Aiden's hand, the energy surrounds the wizard and the wizard's soul gets ripped out of his flesh. The Wizard pleads for help from the masons and wizards but to no prevail, as they only watch as that wizard's soul is devoured by King Aiden and the body is engulfed in green flame. Aiden felt his powers grow with the consumption of the wizard's soul, Aiden laughs manically as he feels this gift shows that no army can stop him.

Aiden gives a speech to everyone near the portal "Behold! This is what we can achieve. We will become the new masters of Azeroth! We will reign Supreme!"

Everyone cheers while chanting "HAIL KING AIDEN"

Edwin kneels in front of Aiden "Arise Vancleef. You will no longer be a guild master for today I, King Aiden appoint you as the Highlord. The might of Alterac"

Edwin stands back up "I will fulfil your commands my king and so will my guild"

Medivh approaches the two "You two are the vanguard; this world will kneel to the Legion once and for all"

"FOR THE LEGION!" shouted Aiden and Edwin.

As the cheering continues a Fel-human peaks into the brown bag too see the body of Prince Aliden. Magtherion knowing that the Fel-human will tell King Aiden and possibly ruin the plan stabs the fel-human and burns the fel-human and the dead princes body to cover the evidence.

In the days that followed the newly declared Fel-King Aiden and his Highlord Edwin Vancleef began to convert the people of Alterac into the Fel-humans. King Aiden eventually massed a large enough army of Fel-humans, he and Highlord Vancleef besieged the City of Dalaran. During the siege spies from the Kingdom of Gilneas sees the monstrosities of the Humans of Alterac with the Fel-king leading the attack on Dalaran.

"This is bad Alterac is attack Dalaran, it looks like they're holding fine but I don't know how much longer" said the Gilneas spy

"Lord Crowley we need to go back to King Greymane immediately. If Dalaran falls most likely King Aiden will attack us too"

"You're probably right Tobias. I just wish we can do something here, right now" said Crowley

"I do too, but all we can do is warn Gilneas about this"

Crowley and Tobias leaves to warn Genn about the Fel-Humans.

Meanwhile in Dalaran during the siege, Archmage Kel'Thuzard attempts to enter the City's sewer system before being spotted by a Kirin tor Mage.

"Archmage!" yelled the wizard

"What do you want?" responded Kel'Thuzard

"Antondas wishes to speak with you"

"Tell him I'll be right there. I just need to check the defense of the underground"

"offcourse Archmage" said the wizard.

As the wizard runs towards the Violet Citadel, Kel'Thuzard enters the ground. He avoids the detection probes and makes his way to the edge of the arcane shield that is covering the entire city. On the other side Highlord Vancleef and a thousand Fel-soldiers stand ready. Kel'Thuzard talks to Vancleef.

"You better keep your end of the bargain" said Kel'Thuzard

"My King will allow you to continue your research in peace and become a lord"

"Good, last I need is for that scumbag Antondas getting in my way again"

Kel'Thuzard successfully lifts the shield for Vancleef and his men and begins charging into the heart of Dalaran. Vancleef and his men slaughter anyone in front of them while disabling the shields allowing the main force to attack and pillage the city. At the top balcony of Violet Citadel Antondas gives an order to his apprentice the High elf Kael'thus Sunstrider order to take the remaining refugees to safety.

"Master, I refuse to leave you behind" shouted Kael'thus

"You must!The city is already lost, you need to save those that remain and warn your father, or else" said Antondas.

"You're right, my father needs to know. But I don't see why you have to stay"

"I will meet my end on my feet"

Kael'Thus leaves the room and prepares to evacuate the remaining people of Dalaran as Antondas exist the Violet Citadel to join the battle with the remaining few mages left. Hours pass and the City of Dalaran is in ruins, the remaining people of the city are captured or killed. Antondas who is chained up and brutally beaten is brought in front of Fel-King Aiden and Kel'thuzard. Antondas looks up and sees his former friend Kel'thuzard standing above him.

"You have betrayed us" said Antondas softly.

"You betrayed me first" replied Kel'thuzard.

Aiden sucks the soul of Antondas out of his body, increasing Aiden's power even more. Aiden turns to Kel'Thuzard and says "You have proved yourself worthy. For that you can have the body of your former friend and given the title of Lord of the Arcane"

"And you promise me to continue my work" said Kel'Thuzard

"Offcourse, your work after all will prove useful in the long run"

After the fall of Dalaran Lord Crowley tells about Alterac and of the Fel-humans to King Genn Greymane back in Gilneas. Gwnn sets up an emergency meeting with the all of the kingdoms of the Eastern kingdoms within Gilneas city. Thanks to the testimony of Lord Crowley and High Elf Prince Kael'Thus the Kingdoms united to Form the Great Alliance. With the Alliance formed only time will tell if the actions of the Alliance will bring an end to the Fel-King Aiden and the Fel Empire.


	2. Chapter 2 The offensive in the east

Warcraft Fel Azeroth: the Offensive

The First six months since the Fall of Dalaran occurred; The Fel Empire has captured half of the Arathi Highlands from Stormgrade, while the city of Stromgarde still remains under the control of King Thoras Trollbane thanks to his nephew Danath Trollbane's defensive strategies resulting in the halt of the Fel Empire's March on Stormgarde. However the Fel-empire has captured many farmland and prisoners that are being converted into Fel-humans. Inside the city of Stormgarde Lord Commander Danath awaits for the assistance of the Dwarves of Ironforge before going on the offensive. However King Thoras is egger to strike against The Fel Empire.

"The longer we wait for the Dwarves to get over here, The Fel Empire captures more of my people. We must attack now!" said Thoras as he swings his mighty axe into the Strategy Table.

"Uncle, I know the threat for our people is real. It's just our Army is heavy beaten and needs time to rest, and even if we strike now without the help of the dwarves and their machinery and take back our lands, the Kingdom will fall into ruins" said Danath.

Thoras pulls his axe out of the Table and puts it down next to his seat "If we stay sitting here on our asses this kingdom will fall in ruin anyway" Thoras takes a deep breath "You know Danath even before this war started I never trusted that pig-faced cunt Aiden Perenolde. Me and Genn knew that cunt was up to something, I never knew his scheme was to betray his own people for his own greed"

"Power can corrupt people, uncle"

Suddenly a courier enters the strategy room "King Thoras, Commander Danath I bring news from the Front"

"Speak" yelled Thoras

"Lord Falconcrest's forces successfully taken back Northfold Manor"

"Excellent! HAHA!" shouted Thoras

"Is their more news?" said Danath

"Yes Lord Commander, the 2nd Stormgarde Battalion has been wiped out. We lost the crossroads to Khaz Modan"

Thoras smashes his fist into into the table causing the table to break in half "DAMN IT!"

Danath turns to his Uncle "Uncle give me a hundred horsemen, we'll take back the crossroads and hopefully meet up with the dwarves"

Thoras walks towards Danath and gives him a hug "show them the might of Trollbane"

Thoras lets go of Danath with him shrugging off from his uncle's sudden hug.

"I'll get my equipment and we will set out in half an hour" Danath leaves the room with only the courier and Thoras remaining.

"You, boy. What's your name?"

"Jenrik, my king"

Thoras walks to the wine cabinet and pulls out a wine bottle and two large cups. Thoras pours one cup for himself and one cup for Jenrik. The two of them sit down and start drinking.

"Jenrik, Have you ever heard the story about when I fought in the Baradin War when I defended this city from Lord Admiral Proudmoore?"

"I do my king; I was only a child when that happened"

"Then you will remember this part" said Thoras as he takes another drink.

Meanwhile in the West the united armies of Lorderon and Gilneas are trapped in a stalemate. As the High elves and the elite guards of Lorderon attack from the north of Alterac. Gilneas and the main army of Lorderon strategize to break the stalemate. The army of Lorderon lead by knight commander Uthur and the armies of Gilneas lead by Lord Vincent Godfrey. In the north Ranger Commander Alleria Windrunner commands the High elvies while the Elite guards of Lorderon are under the command of Highlord Alexandros Mograine.

At the Western Front Uther and Godfrey are within a stalemate of their own on what the next course of action should be. Godfrey wants to wait for the Fel-empire to strike so that they can bleed their forces dry while Uther wants to carry out hit and run tactics as a way to disable the front.

"Why do you not see the big picture Uther? Just let them send wave after wave they have nothing left"

"And I'm trying to tell you that precise attacks across the front will throw them off balance allowing us to push them further back"

"These beast don't know the meaning of retreat, we can use it to our advantage"

"Have you not seen their numbers old man? We would be overwhelmed"

"Maybe your army would but the men of Gilneas will not be easily defeated"

"That's rich. Where was Gilneas when your shores was bombarded by Kul Tiras"

"Fighting, unlike Lorderon doing nothing but getting fatter"

Uther pulls out his hammer while Godfrey pulls out his pistol. The two of them stare each other down waiting for one of them to make a move. Their stand-off continues until a Gnome enters the tent and notices the stand-off.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the Gnome

Godfrey and Uther now notice the gnome and both of them put their weapons away.

"Just a minor disagreement" said Godfrey.

"Well sirs I have good news, Commander Thal sent a message that his men on Fenris keep are ready to strike from the shores" said the gnome while reading the letter.

Godfrey is annoyed by Uther not telling him about this assault plans "seems like you went ahead with your plan then"

"Time is of the essence Lord Godfrey. I will carry out my plan with or without your permission"

"Fine. But don't expect any support from any of my men"

Uther points at the gnome "You! Tell Thal that he can begin his assault immediately"

The Gnome salutes Uther and leaves the tent. Godfrey picks up his hat and makes his way out of the tent before being stopped by Uther "where do you think you're going?"

To which Godfrey responds "you have your plan I have mine"

Back at the Kingdom of Stormgarde Lord commander Danath sees from his telescope a company of Fel-humans setting up a blockade when the Dwarves arrive. Upon closer inspection from Danath, he notices that the Fel-humans have enslaved a band of kobolds and are using them for labour work. Danath puts away his telescope and starts to inform is his second in command sir Leder.

"There are about 200 fel-humans in and around the makeshift barricade. They are holding kobolds as slaves"

Sir Leder begins to have doubts "My lord, I believe we should call for more troops or some foot soldiers. A hundred horsemen will not be enough"

"I understand that the situation is against us, but I believe this is the perfect opportunity to carry out a new strategy"

"What kind of strategy my lord?"

"The one I am still trying to figure out" said Danath as he desends from the top of the hill while Sir Lether feels his stomach to churn as if a storm is brewing inside him.

Danath and Leder reaches to the bottom of the hill with the rest of the soldiers await for his orders.

"Soldiers!" shouted Danath. Every soldier now stands at attention facing Danath waiting for him to continue speaking.

Danath sees his soldiers standing and continues to speak "We are going to take the crossroads today! The enemies' numbers are twice as ours, but we will prevail. What we lack in strength we make up with speed" Danath then unsheathe his sword "We are the elite we are the unbreakables, we are STROMGARDE!

The Soldiers all shout "WE ARE STROMGARDE!"

Danath finishes his speech with "now let's show those red skins the true meaning of fear"

An hour passes; the fel-humans lock up the kobolds into tiny cells. The Kobolds are continually taunted and mocked by the guards. One of the fel-humans outside the barricade begins to sniff the air. The Fel-human runs back to the barricade and begin to warn the others.

'Pink-skins master, pink-skins are coming"

The Fel-master sees the fel-human screaming and pointing to the distance. Lord Danath and his horsemen charges at the Fel-masters barricade.

The Fel-master laughs "The strom king's own nephew charges to his death. Ready men, we shall feast on the flesh of the dead" the fel-human cheer in excitement and ready their weapons. Danath's cavalry charges closer and closer to the barricade, the Fel-master orders his crossbow men to fire. Arrows fly towards Danath and his horsemen, Danath sees some of his men fall from their horses being crushed by the stampede or crushed by their own fallen horses he also sees his second in command scared believing that they are charging into a massacre. Danath gives the signal for his forces to split up and encircle the barricade, while the Fel-master orders his men to reload. Danath then order his men to pull out their bows and gave the order to open fire on the barricade. The Horsemen fire arrow after arrow while continually moving as to avoid being hit by the arrows of their own men and the arrows of the Fel-humans. Danaths forces seems to have the upper hand with the Fel-human unable to his their target and are being shot from all directions, Danath sees his opportunity and orders half of his forces to dismount and to charge at the barricade. Danath leads the charge and breaks down a section of the makeshift barricade with his shield and begins to slay any fel-human in his way.

The Fel-master is frightened; his forces are being slaughtered all around him. He knows that all would be lost, then pulled out a spell book from his robe and begins to speak in demonic chanting a spell. Danath sees the Fel-master and orders his men to kill him. But his soldiers no not reach the Fel-master in time, the Fel-masters body turned black, his body spanned wings as big as a horse, this front horns grew larger. The stormgarde soldiers stood in fear the Fel-master no longer looked human, he has become a demon. With a mighty roar by the demonic Fel-master he begins to smash Danath's men, he flew into the sky, the horsemen shoot arrows at the demon but he proved too fast. With his new power the Fel-master casted black lighting on the Stormgarde forces. Danath is frozen in fear, see his own men being cut down by this demon, Sir Leder sees Danath frozen and runs to him and shouting his name. Danath turns his head to see Leder dismounting from his horse and running towards him. Suddnelt the fel-master notices Leder and lands behind him, Danath realising what's going to happen shakes off his fear and begins to run with his shield and sword towards Leder hoping to reach him in time, but it was too late. Leder is stabbed in the back by the claws of the fel-master; Leder falls to the ground unmoving. Danath stops and sees Leder die in front of him, the Fel-master laughs at him seeing Danath broken, however Danath than felt no fear, he felt no sadness, all he felt was rage, hatred, vengeance! With a mighty roar Danath charges at the Fel-master, the Fel-master thought in this body Danath will not be able to harm him. Danath swings his sword at the Fel-master, cutting off three of his right hand fingers. The fel-master is in shock, the blade hurt him, as the Fel-master looks at his severed fingers then looks at Danath.

"How?" said the Fel-Master

Danath lifts his blade in the air "all flesh are at the mercy of Trol'kalar" Danath delivers another swing this time chopping off the head of the demonic fel-master, the demonic body fades away reverting back into the Fel-master original body. Danath's remaining forces finish off the last remaining Fel-humans and realesing the Kobolds from their cells. With the remaining Stromgarde soldiers now inside the makeshift barricade, Danath enters the barricade holding the body of Sir Leder in his arms.

Danath begins to speak to his men "Today we have achieved victory, but the cost was too high. Remember those that have fallen today, for tomorrow we will create a better future"

The soldiers tilt their heads down to mourn for the fallen, every soldier than says "for stromgarde".

Danath still holding Sir Leder looks at leder and quietly says "for stromgarde"


	3. Chapter 3 the experiment

Warcraft Fel azeroth: The Experiment

In the middle of the night on Fenris Isle, Commander Thal and one hundred of his troops prepare to embark on row boats to the Fel-empire. The Gnome arrives on Fenris isle and meets with Commander Thal.

"Commander, I have a message from Uther"

"Is the plan ready to go?"

"Yes sir" the Gnome pulls out a map of Alterac with a marked "X" "The Wildhammer dwarves recon shows that a major supply line from the east of Dalaran has a large supply of ammunition just waiting for us to sabotage"

Thal takes the map "Excellent, this should slow down the Fel offensive just enough. Gnome if anything happens makes sure this keep will not fall"

The gnome salutes and leaves the shore. Thal and his men push the row boats into the lake and begin rowing into Fel-empire lands.

Thal and his men arrive on the shores of Alterac with the moon nowhere in sight the troops sneak further into Alterac undetected. Thal pulls out the marked map again and sees he and his troops are in the right position.

Thal turns too one of his soldiers and quietly speaks "tell the men to get into ambush positions private, quietly"

The Private salutes and goes to inform the rest of the troops. Thal and his men wait for the fel supplies to arrive. An hour passes half of Thal's men wait patiently or have fallen asleep, while for Thal he attempts to keep his eyes open. Suddenly the private startles Thal and gives hand signals, alerting Thal about the Supply cargo coming up from Dalaran. Thal readies his flare as the fel-humans are about to enter the ambush. Thal lights his flare, revealing himself to the Fel guards, as the fel-humans turn their attention to Thal, his men assault the fel-humans quickly and swiftly. One by one the fel-humans are cut down my Thal's men until there was no living living Fel-human left. Thal exits from his spot and gratulates his soldiers with a successful Ambush.

"40 Fel-humans killed and none of ours was killed. You have made Lorderon proud, men"

As the troops begin to removing the dead bodies from the road a soldier takes a look inside the wagon and discovers the cargo is nothing but fruits.

"Sir, you should see this" shouted the soldier

"What is it Corporal?"

The corporal shows the Cargo to Commander Thal.

"Fruit? I guess even fel-humans have to eat sometimes"

"Permission to get one sir"

"Granted, we might as well let the men eat up before taking the cargo back to Fenris Keep"

The Corporal takes a bite of one of the fruits, some of the soldiers also take a fruit for themselves while others don't and begin to carry the crates back to the row boats. Thal and his men begin to row back to shore, during the trip back the Corporal that was the first to eat the fruit begins to throw up on the side of the boat.

"Oh that's nasty Corporal" said the sergeant

"Sorry sir. I think I caught a cold"

"Don't worry once we get back to shore, I'll ask the priests to give you some medicence"

"Thank yo…" said the corporal right before vomiting off the side again.

Thal and his men arrive back on Fenris Keep to be greeted by the rest of the soldiers and the civilians. Thal leaves his boat and approaches the gnome that is waiting for him on the shore.

"Good to see you back commander"

"The ambush was a success, but all we got was some fruits. No matter at least we can feed the people some better food than this ration junk"

"I'm sure everyone will be please about some new food now"

Thal and the gnome head back into the keep to wait for more orders and to get some sleep.

Early in the Morning Thal is asleep in his quarters in the main keep; He is awoken by the sounds of a battle. Thal thinking that the keep is under attack grabs his claymore and runs outside wearing his tabard and light armour. As soon as Thal exited the keep what he saw he could not believe, He sees civilians being eaten alive by man like ghouls, his own soldiers vomiting and attacking their own, what he saw was not a battle but a massacre.

One of Thal's soldiers crawls too him bleeding from the bite wounds all over his legs. The soldiers grabs Thal's leg and scream "kill me! Before i turn!"

"No! I can't!"

"PLEASE!" said the soldier as his skin turns grey and his pupils turn white.

Thal releasing what fate that his soldier will become hesitantly plunges his claymore into his soldiers skull, killing him instantly. Thal begins to weep until he hears a deep, looming voice behind him.

"Oh, how sad, killing one of your own royal men"

"Who are you!" said Thal as he turns and faces he man

"Where are my manners. I am Kel'thuzad; Lord of the Dead. You already met my apprentice Milhouse"

The gnome appears behind Kel'Thuzad. Thal is shocked and angered "YOU BETRAYED US YOU GNOME!"

"Oh please, I was never on your side anyway" said Milhouse

In a fit of rage Thal charges with his claymore at Milhouse, Kel'Thuzard casts a spell holding Thal in place.

"Tsk, Tsk, Commander, you should feel honoured now you serve as the leader of the First Undead Legion"

"I will never help you and the filth Fel-king"

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know I made you think you have a choice"

Kel'thuzard orders one of the close by zombies to bite Thal. With one quick bite the zombie feasts on the flesh of Thal. Milhouse zaps the zombie to stop it from eating Thal even more, Thal felt his nerves go numb, his vision disappearing and his skin changing. Miniutes later Commander Thal become a undead soldier, Kel'thuzard order Thal to kneel to which zombifed Thal did with no hesitation.

"Milhouse, send a message to the Fel-king. The experiment is a success, Feneris Keep is sacked and now we have a undead legion of roughly two thousand"

"Is it okay for me to receive some of the credit master?"

"Offcourse my apprentice, you have achieved your part flawlessly just as I predicted"

"Thank you master" said Milhouse right before teleporting.

"The fall of the Kingdoms is close at hand" said Kel'thuzad as he watches his legion of Undead feast on the last remaining humans of Fenris keep.


	4. Chapter 4 the fall

Warcraft Fel Azeroth: The Unholy Alliance

The Western front begins to crumble, as soldiers of Lorderon and Gilneas face a legion of the undead, feasting on the living, turning former comrades into ghoulish monsters for the Fel-empire.

Lord Vincent Godfrey pulls back the entire Gilneas army back to the Gilneas borders leaving Knight Uther to stand alone. The armies of Lorderon falls further back into their own lands to the borders of the Trisfal Glades. Uther and his remaining commanders make a last desperate attempt to push the Fel-empire back.

"I won't lie too any of you, we are near breaking point. We are down too our reserve forces"

"Lord Uther, no matter what we will continue to fight"

"Thank you Sir Andro"

Before Uther was able to continue speaking King Terenas Menethil the second enters the war tent. Uther and his three commanders kneel to Terenas.

"You my rise" said Terenas

All four of them stood up, Uther begins to speak. "My king, Why are you here? It's too dangerous to be this close to the frontlines"

"I understand your concern Uther but I need a word with you, alone"

Uther stands silent for a moment, he then orders his three commanders to leave the tent. Terenas grabs a chair and sits down; Uther kneels in front of Terenas as too not belittle him.

"Please Uther grab a seat, you will need it"

Uther grabs a chair and sits across of the King. "My king, what do you require?"

Terenas takes a deep breath and breaths out "We have to abandon Lorderon"

"WHAT!?" shouted Uther as he stands up. "Why would you consider a choice like that!?"

"Have you seen your 'men'? They are nothing more than broken soldiers, children, old men that can't use a sword anymore. I contacted King Llane, he's willing to let our people stay in Stormwind until we have a fit army"

"Llane!? He refused to join the alliance at the start, this war has lasted for a year why would he help us now?"

"Because now he understands we are not enough to win. There is already two million refugees at the northern ports, my children are their right now with a handful of my most trusted guards."

Uther sits back down on his chair "does Morgaine know?"

Terenas nods "He and his remaining men will retreat with the High elves"

"How many men does he have left?"

"Ten thousand" said Terenas in a sad tone

"By the light" said Uther as he covers his face with his hands

"There is one more thing I need to tell you. I'm staying in the Capital"

Uther lifts his head in shock "You can't, your people need you"

"If I don't that traitor Perenolde will hunt me and my children and slaughter them. If I stay my son and daughter will escape the horrors of that man"

Uther remains silent until suddenly he stands pulls out his sword, plunges it into the ground and kneels in front of Terenas. "I will not abandon you, I will defend the Capital till my dying breath"

Terenas is surprised by Uther, he then smiles "I see, you are right, if he wants my Kingdom, we will make Perenolde pay for it, with his blood"

Uther and Terenas exits the tent, Uther orders his commanders to retreat and prepare to fortify the Capital. Before the commanders leave Uther stops Sir Andro.

"What do wish of me Lord Uther?"

"How many men do you have left?"

"Twenty thousand"

"Take your men and tell them to help evacuate the civilians from Lorderon and take the king's Children with you to Stormwind"

"Sir, you're asking me to leave you and the king to die"

"This will be our last stand; me and the King will not survive. The future of Lorderon, of House Menethil is in your hands. Save our people, than March back with a army of a million soldiers behind you"

Sir Andros first felt fear, than courage. The shakes Uther's hand "Serving under you has been the greatest honour in my life"

Uther smiles "You are truly the might of Lorderon"

The two stop shaking hands and Andros leaves to rally his men to the northern ports to evacuate the renaming civilians.

In the northern Front Lord Alexandros Mograine overseas the High elves and his wounded soldiers marching back to Quel'Thalas with Allera Windrunner standing next to him.

"You don't have to stay Mograine, my archers can easily by us more time before the Fel-empire knows what's happening"

"Thank you Alleria, but your king Anasterian wouldn't like seeing ten thousand humans running around his kingdom"

"I know that my King refused to send a massive force, but he now understands the situlation"

"Me and my men agreed to stay and fight. Just promise me one thing Alleria. Make sure my wounded will get proper treatment"

"If I see one soldier not being treated by amy priests, I will personally break every priest nose"

Morgaine laughs "After a year fighting, I wouldn't be surprised"

Alleria smiles than leaves Morgaine to march along with her troops. Morgaine continues to watch the High elves and his wounded march until they disappear into nightfall. Morgaine disembarks from the top of the rock and meets with his men that stand behind a barricade. Mograine faces beyond the barricade and sees the armies of the Fel-empire being led by Highlord Vancleef. Morgaine narrows his eyes and pulls out his sword; he turns to his men who all pull out their swords. With a mighty roar Mograine yells 'CHARGE!", Mograine and his loyal soldiers charge s towards the oncoming fel army, all of them knowing that today will be their last day and all of them willing to fight to the very end.

In the kingdom of Stormgarde, King Trollbane, Lord Commander Danath and the Dwarf General Muradin Bronzebeard sit inside the Stormgarde keeps war room, listening to the messenger reading out the current status of the western front.

"Lord Morgaine and his ten thousand men have all fallen after a tense battle against Highlord Vancleef's army lasting throughout the night. King Terenas Menethil the second and Lord Uther have retreated back to the Capital and are now readying the city for a siege. Gilneas still stands but they may face destruction if the Capital, the High elves kingdom and the Wildhammers will fall.

King Trollbane leans back on his chair "So right now we are the few remaining castles left in Lorderon".

"Aye, Human king it's a dark day for all of us" said Muradin

"Even with your help General, the fel-empires forces grow bigger every day, once they turn their attention to us this kingdom will fall"

"I will not let those Demons threaten me, my Kingdom or my blood with annilation!" said Thoras as he smashes his axe into the table.

"Dad?" said a faint high pitched voice

Everyone inside the war room turns and faces the door to see a small boy just outside the room. Thoras stands back up and approaches the small boy and picks him up.

"Galen! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your mother?"

"Mom, is busy with the other nobles, I want to see you dad"

Thoras laughs and puts Galen on his shoulder "Come on Son, it's about time I teach you to break rocks with your head"

Thoras leaves the war room with his son; the messenger also leaves the war room, leaving Danath and Muradin in the war room.

"How could he be thinking about teaching his wee lad about smashing rocks while a war is on?"

"He's trying to make every minute count with his son"

"Aye, I can't argue with that"

"Still we need to come up a defensive plan"

"Right, let's get too it"

Meanwhile in the heart of the Fel-empire the Fel-king is inside his throne room fiddling with the map of Azeroth with Medivh watching behind him. Highlord Vancleef enters the Fel-kings throne room carrying the head of Morgaine.

"Fel-King, I have a gift for you" said Vancleef as his drops Morgaine's head on the floor"

The Fel-king laughs with utter happiness.

"There is more Kel'thuzad is preparing to besiege the Capital City"

"Excellent, soon all of Lorderon will be mine"

"There's more, the High Elves have retreated back into their own lands, unlike the human kingdoms the high elves defences are almost impenetrable"

The Fel-king smashes the floor creating a small crater around his fist.

"Damn it! as long as the filthy elves continue to exist they can strike at us with full force"

Medivh appears from the shadows "I believe I have a solution to how to catch the Elves by surprise"

"What do you mean?" said Vancleef

"There is another race that hates the Elves if they join with us their kingdom will be engulfed in green fire"

"But how can we get the trolls to join us? They hate humans as much as elves" said the Fel-King

"We give them a gift" said Medivh


	5. Chapter 5 the human shell

Warcraft fel Azeroth: In a human shell

Andro and Adrimal Isaac make the arrangements on Adrimal Isaac's Flagship 'The Drake'. As the two are about to finish their plans for the last of the Lorderon civilians to escape on the transport ships to Stormwind, a Royal guard of Lorderon begins to run towards the two.

"SIR! We have a emergency!"

"Is it the fel-empire!?" responded Andro

"It's the prince! He escapes from us"

Andro and Isaac are shocked and angered by the guard's foolishness for losing prince Arthas. Before Andro has a chance to speak Isaac speaks first.

"And what of the princess?"

"She's boarding your flagship admiral" said the guard

"I'll find the Prince. Admiral, be ready to disembark in 30 minutes. Any later than the Fel Empire will catch up to us"

Andro disembarks from the flagship to search for Arthas. For ten minutes Andro and the royal family guards searches all around the docks and inspected every child that wer about to board the ships. As Andro feared the worse, he saw a blond hair boy walking up a hill. Andro hoping it was Arthas runs towards the small boy.

Prince Arthas attempts to run back to the capital city to look for his father. He continues to scream for his dad until Sir Andro grabs and picks up the boy. Athas stops crying for his father and instead begins shouting and screaming at Andros to let him go while hitting him with his wooden sword.

"I'm sorry my prince, I'm doing this because your father told me too"

"My daddy won't leave me. I know we won't" cried Arthas

Andro looks forward in the distance and sees the capital, despite Andro unable to see the fighting; he sees the green fire engulfing half of the city. Andro realising that the fate of the Kingdom now lies in his arms take Arthas back to the ships. Arthas starts hitting Andro with his wooden sword, Andro was getting sick of Arthas's constant crying he decided to put him down, Andro got on one knee to talk to Arthas on his eye level.

"Arthas, your father gave me a message for you."

Arthas wipes away the tears from his eyes while trying not to cry again "he-he did?"

"Your father wants you to know that he needs to stay to teach the big meanie Aiden a lesson. And he wants you to go to Stormwind to get stronger, for your sister and for you."

The young Prince Arthas sucks up the last of his tears and shows a face of determination too Andro "I will get stronger. For Daddy"

"I know you will my prince."

Over the distance Andro sees great green fire surrounding the Capital city. Andros grabs hold of Arthas and takes him back to the port to evacuate with the remaining survivors.

Inside the Captain City the combined forces of the Undead Legion and the Fel-humans cut through the Lorderon army's defence. just outside the castle gates to the Lorderon throne Uther and the last band of his loyal knights prepare themselves for a last stance against the oncoming assault. Suddenly Uther and his remaining knights see King Terenas wearing his king's armour and blade.

"My king you should be at the throne room."

"If I must fall today I will do it in battle, with my men and my ancestors blade."

Uther smiles and decides to give a speech to his knights. "Today men, you will be remembered for your heroic sacrifice. We will be the example to Humanity and to Azeroth that we will not flee quietly. Instead we will hold out heads high as the Fel-king claims to be our true king. I say to him we will die with glory than serve in slavery!"

Uther, Terenas and the remaining knights unless a mighty roar as the Fel army and the undead legion charges at the last remaining soldiers of Lorderon.

King Terenas leads the charge against the Fel-humans. The Lorderon knights cut through the Fel-humans and the undead like a mighty spear shattering a wooden shield. Uther and Terenas cut through fel-humans and undead left and right. Athough the two of them remain fighting fiercely their number begin to sink more and more as the knights are heavily outnumbered.

As King Terenas slashes through the inhuman army, a large undead wearing thick plate armour appears in front of the king. Terenas recognises the Undead monstrosity as Commander Thal.

"Thal, what did they do too you?" Terenas asked.

Thal says nothing instead It swings its mighty battle axe at King Terenas. Despite the king's age he quickly avoids the mighty swing, he charges at Thal with his sword ready to pierce his armour. Unfortunately his blade shatters as Thal's armour is enchanted with a advanced durability spell. Thal back hands Terenas causing him to fly a few metres away, Uther sees his king gravely wounded from Thal's attack so he charges at the monstrous tThal to save his king.

Thal swings its battle axe at Uther, Uther blocks the axe with his shield and uses his hamer to break Thal's knees to which he succeeded in. Thal collapses but it still continues to attack as it crawls towards uther while still holding onto its axe.

Terenas gets back up and sees Uther now has the monsters attention, the King sees his broken blade on the ground and picks it up. Terenas runs towards the crippled Thal than proceeds with hacking at Thal's head with his broken blade. Eventually Terenas successfully eliminates Thal with its green blood spill all over Terenas and his broken blade.

"My king!" shouted Uther

"I am alright. That was a horrible experience" replied Terenas.

"Oh believe me the day is not over yet King Terenas" responded a mysterious voice

"Perenolde"

Suddenly the fel-humans and the undead legion move aside for their king. Uther, Terenas and the remaining knights are terrified by what Aiden has become. Although he wears a black robe large horns are visible on his head including large spikes on his back. His nails look as sharp as knives and his skin is a much darker red than the other fel-humans.

"That is not Perenolde, that is a demon with a human shell." Responded Uther.

Aiden begins to laugh manically "yes I do not appear to be the same as you. That is simply because I am the bringer of the new stage of humanity."

"The dark kind." Uther mocked.

"There was a time that I saw you as my equal Aiden." Terenas said.

"funny, I never felt that way with you." Suddenly two large bones appear from Aiden's hands, then charges at Terenas with a high pitched scream.

Terenas ready's his broken blade and parrys Aidens attacks. Everyone in the centre of the capital sees the two kings fight to the death, Human verses fel-human.

At first appearance Aiden seems to have the advantage, Terenas desperately blocks every attack from the Fel-king. In actuality Terenas is paying close attention to Aiden's movement and finding a weak spot. Terenas finds it and makes his counter attack, Aiden swings the bone blades again this time Terenas blocks the attack than knocks his arms away and plunges his broken sword into Aiden's chest.

Uther and the knights cheer believe that their king as slain the traitor, however their sudden loss of concentration allows the fel-humans and the undead to gain the jump on them. Terenas than notices even though he sees green blood is spewing out from Aiden's chest he sees the fel-king freakish smile as if he's about to laugh.

Suddenly Terenas felt bones pericing every part of his body. He sees Aiden has covered himself in spikes with his front impaling Terenas.

"MY KING!" Uther Shouted as he sees his king Slain by the Fel-king.

His loss of focus would be the end of him as the Undead begin to feast on him as he screams in agonising pain.

Aiden retracts his spikes resulting in Terenas's body to collapse onto the ground. Aiden removes the crown from Terenas's boday and places it on his head.

"Lorderon is mine!" yells the Fel-king.

The Fel-humans and the undead cheer in joy for their victory and the supposable end for the rest of the human kingdoms.


	6. Chapter 6 the High King

Fel Azeroth: The High King

Deep within the south of Eversong forest in Quel'Thalas the recuperating men of Morgaine's army including many refugees that fled from the fallen kingdom of Lorderon. The humans rest up at the High elves forest outpost near the kingdom's borders. Meanwhile inside the commander tent the Windrunner sisters listen to the report from their oldest sister Alleria.

"These creatures have long abandoned their humanity for raw Fel power. These Fel-humans have unimaginable durability and strength and will always strike as a swarm."

"But I fought these humans are from Alterac, it is not a populous kingdom." remarked Vereesa.

"you are correct sister, however they have gained more members through capturing other humans or sending in spies to corrupt outposts and towns." responded Alleria.

Sylvanas remains silent for now until she has a thought and shares it with her sisters "could it be possible that one of the humans at the outpost could be a spy for the Fel Empire?"

Vereesa and Alleria both look at Sylvanas directly, Vereesa expresses a face of disgust from her sisters opinion, while Alleria keeps a cold and unemotional expression.

"How could you say such a thing!? Those men bled to protect their kingdom."

"Their kingdom has fallen" replied Sylvanas.

"That's not the point, we have accepted to let these humans to heal in our homes and you are accusing them to be Fel humans in disguises?" Vereesa replied angrily to Sylvanas.

"That's enough Vereesa! Sylvanas, if you truly believe at there is a traitor in our camp you will go to the human camp sites and investigate."

Sylvanas visually expresses the disgust at the idea of interacting with the humans.

"Sister as the Ranger-General of Silvermoon I command you to investigate your assumptions." Alleria demanded.

"You didn't need to pull rank on me" said Sylvanas as she storms out of the tent to carry out her investigation.

Meanwhile at the rest camp inside the outpost, the fully healed humans begin drinking elvish wine around a table while one of the humans pours the wine onto the ground. A high elf ranger sees the humans 'wasting' the wine and pulls out his sword and marches towards them.

"You! How dare you waste the contents of my peoples wine by pouring it over the floor."

"we are paying tribute to our fallen friends, this is how we remember them."

"By wasting wine!?" the elf ranger asked aggressively.

"It's symbolism, I was meant to fill a cup for six people, there is only four of us. So for the last two the wine fall to the ground because that is where our friends remains are now, buried."

"Unless they became Fel" remarked another human.

"No way man, you know the order Morgaine gave to all of us. It's better to be dead than to be Fel."

"I'll drink to that."

The humans cheers each other and all four of them chug down their drink. The elf ranger snatches the wine vase to avoid the humans to waste the wine.

"You must be fun at parties, elf." Said a human at the table.

"rangers do not party." Responded the ranger.

"No wonder they have heads up their asses" said another human.

The humans at the table laugh hysterically while the elf ranger withholds his anger and takes the wine vase to the cellar.

Seconds later Sylvanas enters the outpost, the Elves stand at attention while the humans look towards the Ranger-captain silently but still in their leisure. Sylvanas walks around the humans camps inspecting the humans as they attempt to continue doing their routine. Suddenly an injured human gets out of his bed as Sylvanas approaches closer to his area, he gets up on his feet only to fall to the ground instantly. The humans near him begin to laugh as the wounded human continues to get back up. Sylvanas approaches the fallen human out of curiosity.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sylvanas.

"I think I've fallen for you" human answered jokingly.

Everyone near him laugh while Sylvanas remains silent while staring at the wounded him, she eventually helps him back into his bed.

"If you keep moving with your leg in that condition, it will surely fall off."

"I think it would be worth it."

"What's your name?" Sylvanas question.

"Nathanos Marris, Bowman."

"I see. How good are you with a bow?"

"I've been using a bow all my life."

"Yeah cause you can't even hit the broad side of a tower with a sword." Another human remarked causing the others nearby to laugh.

"Bite me!" Nathanos shouted, towards the human that said the insult.

Sylvanas hands her bow and one arrow to Nathan. "I order you too shoot that glass bottle in the distance."

Sylvanas points at the glass bottle on a table, where two elf rangers are chatting and are unaware of their captain's order.

"Easy." Nathan answered in a smug tone.

Nathanos remains sitting in his bed but he lifts his torso up to face the glass bottle. He lines the arrow and pulls the arrow back on the bow's string. Nathan takes aim, holds his breath and then releases the bow's string. The arrow flies across the outpost, seconds later the arrow shatters the bottle with glass flying all over the two rangers.

Everyone near Nathanos cheers with joy except for Sylvanas, she keeps her posture however she slightly smiles. Nathanos hands back the bow to Sylvanas with a smile of glee on his face.

"Not bad right?" asked Nathanos

Sylvanas takes her bow back and looks at Nathanos for a moment, she than pulls out two arrows and fires from her bow without looking at her target. The two arrows hit two other bottles that are further from Nathan's target. Everyone around Sylvanas cheers for the Captain's amazing shot. Nathanos is speechless and looks at Sylvanas at amazement. Sylvanas looks back and smiles more obviously towards Nathan.

"There is always room to improve, if you think you can handle It." said Sylvanas.

As Nathanos and Sylvanas look at each other the two of them suddenly hear trumpets and the sound of footsteps of at least over a dozen Hawkstriders.

"Is that the calvary?" asked Nathanos

"No, it's the King." Answered Sylvanas

The High king of Quel'Thalas Anasterian Sunstrider and his son Kael'thas along with the kings royal guards and some of his magisters. Alleria and Veeresa exit from their tent to see King Anasterian on his Hawkstrider.

"General." Said Anasterian

Both Alleria and Vereesa bow in front of their king.

"You have honoured us with your presence." replied Alleria.

Anasterian dismounts from his Hawkstrider along with his son and Grand Magister Dar'Khan. The High King looks over the rangers at the outpost and the humans currently presiding in the ranger's outpost.

"Am I looking at a slum or a military outpost?" remarked the High King.

Both Alleria and Vereesa stand back up. "They are survivors from the Kingdom of Lorderon." responded Vereesa.

"I know who they are; I want to know why they are within my kingdom."

"Father please, they have lost so much already." Said Kael'thas

"I understand your mixed feelings towards these humans son, but I will not let our forests be plague by the damage of a human war."

"This is not a war between men, it's a war against extinction!" Vereesa shouted.

Anasterian shocked by Veeresa's sudden shouting at him. He pulls out his sword and points it at the ranger-captain.

"You dare raise your voice against your king!?"

"Forgive her my king, she is still very young and naïve." said Alleria as she defends her sister.

King Anasterian puts his sword away. "Very well, however I will not let her naïve behaviour ruin my kingdom's defence. Ranger-captain Vereesa Windrunner, you are hear by transferred to the Silvermoon city garrison."

Everyone is shocked from the High king's order including Sylvanas. Vereesa is shocked and angered by her king's order. Alleria places her hand on her sister's shoulder looking directly at Veeresa's eyes. Vereesa clams down and faces the High King.

"I will leave immediately."

"As of right now Grand Magister Dar'Khan will be my eyes and ears over the southern borders. General you will now answer to him."

"Yes…my king" Alleria answered disgruntledly.

"This is indeed a wise choice" responded Dar'Khan.

Half an hour passes King Anasterian and Prince Kael'thas leaves the outpost with the royal guards and ride back to Silvermoon along with Vereesa.

Inside the Commander's tent Sylvanas and Alleria listen to the new commander of the southern defences.

"Right now, we are not at full strength thanks to the losses of our soldiers during the failed attempt to save the human Kingdom of Lorderon."

Alleria tightens her fists in anger, she takes a deep breath and begins to talk. "what do you suppose we can do to improve our defence?"

"I am glad you've asked General. We recruit the humans into our numbers."

"But that's insane they will not volunteer to join."

"Volunteer? Oh no they will not. However if we enforce to throw them out of our kingdom if they do not join the army that will surely get us the numbers we need."

"Join or be exiled!? How could you even suggest such a thing!? Besides not every human can even wield a dagger." shouted Alleria.

"Not to fear, they will serve as a vanguard, they will weaken our enemies first than we will take down the rest of the fel-humans."

"You mean we will send them in to be slaughtered." remarked Sylvanas.

"That is why I have selected you, Captain, to train the humans for combat."

Sylvanas is enraged "you expect me to be a trainer!?"

"Don't fear you will still be in command of this outpost, it's just you will also be handling the training of the Human Volunteer Guards."

Alleria attempts to comfort Sylvanas. "I am sure the humans will prove to be useful to you."

"For their sake, they have to be." Replied Sylvanas.

Meanwhile deep within the forest troll's City stronghold of Zul'Aman a Hooded figure approaches the city gates. The Forest trolls on guard aim their throwing axes at the mysterious figure.

A troll asks the figure in Zandali. "What is your purpose in our lands?"

The figure answers back in Zandali "I seek an audience with your Warlord."

"And what is it that you seek from out Cheiftan?"

The mysterious figure removes his hood revealing to be Medivh. He holds in his hand the head of Morgaine. The Forest trolls are intrigued and one of them rushes back inside of the city.

Moments later Chieftain of the Amani Zul'jin appears from the city gates with a small army behind him. Zul'jin slowly walks towards the Mage, Medivh throws Morgaine's head in front of Zul'jin's feet.

Zul'jin talks to Medivh in common. "Is this your attempt to frighten me human?"

"No, this is to encourage you. As we speak the Kingdom of Lorderon is now in flames, the Fel Empire lead by the Fel King Aiden wishes to make an alliance with the mighty trolls of Zul'Aman."

Zul'jin is intrigued by Medivh said. "And if my people join with your 'Fel King' what will we receive in return?"

"Power, Justice and the utter destruction of the high elves."

"And how do you suppose that can be achieved."

"With. This." Medivh shows a cup filled with the blood of Magtheridon.

"If you drink this your warriors can bring death to the High elves with ease."

Zul'jin orders one of his warriors to drink the cup. The Amani troll takes the cup from Medivh's hand. The troll sniffs it to find if there is any scent of poison, the Troll drinks the blood from the cup than he begins to change.

The troll's skin turns red, large horns grows from his back and his eyes become completely blood red. Are the painful transformation has ended the Fel troll lets out a mighty roar that can be heard across the Troll City. Zul'Jin is pleased from the results.

"Ha ha-mon, Indeed your gift will make the Amani Empire rise again."

"Then I can safely say you will ally with the Fel Empire."

"My people will fight alongside with you when you assault the filthy elves kingdom." Zul'jin puts his hand out.

Medivh shakes hands with Zul'jin sealing an Unholy Alliance with Amani trolls.

"You have given your people hope for the Amani Empire to raise once again Zul'jin."


	7. Chapter 7 Gilneas rises

Fel-Azeroth: Gilneas rises

In Gilneas, King Genn Greymane travels to the Gilneas Front with his advisor Baron Ashbury and an unknown hooded figure with a the Gilneas reserve army behind them marches too the frontlines to see the progress of the war against the Fel-empire.

Genn and Ashbury arrive at the Royal Army HQ. Genn sees in the horizon the Gilneas army barely holding against the ever growing army of the Fel Empire.

"My royal people, those I have sworn to protect are only thing that's keeping these cursed humans at bay are our cannons"

"It's clear my king that your previous preparation for war against Alterac was a lifesaving decision." Ashbury replies to give Genn some confidence.

"Though it is true, the question now is for how long?"

Greymane and Ashbury make their way to the Commander tent to meet with Godfrey and Crowley.

Inside the command tent Godfrey and Crowley continue to bicker at each other, turning what supposed to be a military cooperation is turned into a battle of egos between the two lords. As Genn enters the tent he his shocked by the constant bickering by his two military commanders, the two aren't aware their king is inside the same tent as them.

Genn pulls out his great sword and swings it at the table. The Sword smashes the table which gets the attention of the two commanders.

"We are at war with the Fel Empire! Not each other." Genn shouts.

Godfrey and Crowley kneel before their king.

"I apologise sincerely my king. But Crowley continues to believe that we should strike their forces and retake our northern regions. He merely wants to attack to reclaim his lands."

"The longer we stay on the defence the more our resources will be wasted. With Lorderon in Ruins the Fel empires numbers have grown. We need to strike now before they attack us in full force."

Genn commands both Godfrey and Crowley to stand. Though the two lords stand tall and proud, their king looks down on them like children fighting over a toy.

"Our Kingdom could fall by the growing onslaught by the Fel-empire and yet I see my two closest friends still bicker inside a tent out of range from the battle for the fate of Gilneas!"

Both Godfrey and Crowley though still remains standing firm they both slightly tremble.

"Stormgarde is still in chaos, The Wildhammer Dwarves still refuse to lend aid and continue to hide in their mountains, and The High Elves are more focused on saving themselves rather than fighting with us. We might soon be all that's left to defend the remaining kingdoms of Azeroth."

Crowley feeling a sense of gloat towards Godfrey "I am glad you understand my King, I can organise a decisive strike on the-"

King Genn suddenly pulls out his great sword and plunges the mighty blade into the wooden floors of the army tent, the sudden blade helped too silent Lord Crowley.

"Do not think that your men will be enough to turn the tide of battle, from what I have seen outside our foot soldiers are reaching breaking point and our cavalry is down too mere stable boys. It is why I have found aid outside our usual advisors. You may now enter Miss Celestine."

The hooded figure enters the tent holding a staff carved from a tree from the Blackwald. Celestine lifts her hood revealing a young, beautiful but also a wild small-folk face.

Crowley is curious as to why Genn is allowing what appears to be an unarmed young woman too is in the same tent as a king and two highborn lords. Godfrey However sees the woman as a disgrace for wearing dirt covered rags and not wearing shoes. Godfrey pulls out his pistol at the woman while Genn and Celestine remain unmoved.

"This filthy camp whore dares to enter our tent!" Godfrey shouted.

Celestine remains firm, she when gives a small smile towards Godfrey. "I am no camp whore Lord Godfrey."

Suddenly with a flick of her wrist mighty tree roots burst from the wooden floors underneath Lord Godfrey binding him and his pistol.

"A Harvest-Witch! That's impossible they are a myth!" said Lord Crowley, shocked to see the power of nature entangling Lord Godfrey.

"And yet Lord Godfrey one stands in front of you." Genn remarked.

Celestine releases Godfrey from her roots, he falls to the ground dropping his pistol and gasping for air.

"The Harvest-witches lived in secret for centuries, avoiding the people of the capital while helping the people too farm during the hard times of the harvest seasons. House Greymane pleaded to keep us secret from the rest of the world and allow us to help the people of Gilneas until a time came for us to reveal ourselves and too save the Kingdom."

"Gentlemen, our enemies use unorthodox strategies to defeat us. They have attempted to turn our soldiers into ghoulish monsters until the Harvest-witches found the grains poisoned by their foul magic. I believe they will be the key to defeat the Fel-empires armies."

Godfrey stands back up too comment. "Even with her help a few trees will not be enough to stop them."

"That is true Lord Godfrey, which is why you two must listen to what I have planned."

Two hours have passed though the Fel-humans and the Undead Legion have retreated The Gilneas soldiers are still too few with many either dead or wounded. Even with the army reserves at the frontlines, many of the troops are nothing more than militia forces with little to no experience of combat.

Across the battlefield on the Fel-empires war camp Fel-human General Hath riding on a fel corrupted warhorse readies his riders and his foot soldiers for one more attack.

"Soldiers of the Fel-Empire! Before we have brought down the mage kingdom Dalaran, then we razed the Kingdom of Lorderon. Today Gilneas will become another Kingdom that will kneel too the one true King of Azeroth, FOR KING AIDEN!"

General Hath's soldier cheers and charges alongside their general against the Gilneas front, Lord Godfrey now at the front lines sees the charging Fel-humans coming towards his position. Godfrey smiles with anticipation, and then orders his riflemen and cannoneers too open fire at the Charging Fel-humans and the Undead. The Gilneas soldiers and militia fire on the Fel-Humans though they have took down a few dozen it wasn't enough to stop Hath's Charge. Hath Believing that the battle will end in his victor was suddenly stopped by a mighty wall of wood and vines that magically appeared front of Hath's forces.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Hath Shouted.

Suddenly the wall begins to attack Hath and his army, vines quickly shoot out of the wall wiping out Fel-humans left and right, On the top of the wall The Harvest-witches of Gilneas rain down powerful magic of the sun and moon eliminating small pockets of soldiers on the ground. Hath desperately attempts to rally his remaining forces until in the distance he hears the horns of horsemen, Hath looks left and sees King Genn Greymane on horseback leading a large cavalry force towards Hath's forces. Seeing no alternative a large sharp bone grows from his right hand and orders his men too charge at Greymane, though his army followed his orders the Fel-Humans were quickly slaughtered by the Gilneas horsemen, despite the a fel-humans quick healing it's body was not able to sustain blunt hits. Hath impales a Gilneas knight until his horse is strucked by a vine from the wall knocking him off his horse, as Hath pulls the dead soldier from his bone Greymane now walking on the ground walks towards General Hath holding his great sword in his right hand. With rage Hath charges at Genn however Genn pulls out a pistol and fires on Hath, the bullet hits Haths hand breaking his large bone and some of his fingers, Genn Swings his sword slicing off Hath's left hand. Hath fall on his knees screaming in pain, Genn then swings his sword again and slices off what's left of Hath's right hand.

With both of Hath's hands gone and his army being cut down all around him he lifts his head up and smiles at Genn while green blood drips from where his arms used to be.

"Genn Greymane, you let us believe you were weak."

"Now you know why you will never break us, freak!" Genn said as he points his Great sword at Hath's head.

Hath suddenly begun to laugh, "This defeat was a setback, soon the true King will match with a greater army and will burn your Kingdom with green fire."

"Let your Fel-King come then, I will make him answer his crimes by this blade!" Genn then swings his blade again this time decapitating Hath's head clean off.

The Wall begins too descent back into the ground with the soldiers of Gilneas cheering for joy while Genn remains silent as he looks at Hath's head with a large horrid demonic smile across his face.

The next day within the King's throne room inside the king's keep in Alterac City the news of the decisive defeat of general Hath's army against Genn Greymanes forces infuriates the Fel-King. Aiden burns his messenger as Medivh and the Amani ambassador Jen'Thal watching.

"GREYMANE! Even with this power gifted to me and my people that Bastard still makes me and my kingdom look like fools." The Fel-king burns his messenger again with the green fire.

"Do not fret my king once the high elves fall to us their magic will help you conquer Azeroth."

The Fel-King begins to calm down, "Of course, with their sunwell my kingdom will be even more powerful, Jen'Thal do you know when the Amani will be ready?"

"My Warlord is awaiting our command though I have been instructed to tell ya too order de deal you have made with us."

"All of Quel'thas will be Amani lands, I promise that all I want is the sunwell" said the Fel-king too the Amani ambassador.

"I'll tell our forces too move north my king." Medivh leaves the room with Jen'Thal following behind.

Aiden remains on his throne, alone with the torches of green fire burning too brighten the room. He then says too himself.

"When I March on Gilneas and their capital, I will hold Genn in a cage, I will murder his children, I will make him watch while my men take turns on his wife than give her the blood too make her my queen. And when he begs for death I will deliver with this hand."

The Fel-king looks at his hand as his nails grow long and sharp, he turns his hand into a fist and watches as the nails pierce his skin allowing his green blood to flow from his hand and drip to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8 The Invasion

Fel-Azeroth: The Invasion

A company of High elf soldiers lead by Ranger-Captain Veressa and her brother, Captain Lirath Windrunner of the skyriders march into the Amani village of Zeb'Watha, too their surprise the village that's home to the high elves most hated enemy has been abandoned, Vereesa and her rangers searched through every hut in the village and found nothing. Lirath patrolled the skies on his dragonhawk, he found no evidence of any Amani ambush party waiting or any forest trolls near his position at all. Vereesa and her rangers completed searching for the trolls and return to the centre of the village.

"Anything?" Vereesa asked.

"Nothing ma'am, no signs of any trolls." Responded the High Elf ranger.

Vereesa openly expresses her concern of this strange troll behaviour. Lirath desends from the sky on his dragonhawk, as the beast lands onto the ground Lirath remaining on his dragonhawk salutes his sister and delivers his report.

"The whole area is clear of forest trolls; it's as if they completely abandoned it."

"Just like in Tor'Watha. Lirath go back to Windrunner spire and inform Sylvanas."

"What about you?"

"Me and my foot soldiers will continue to scout south closer too Zul'Aman."

"Are you sure? If the trolls abandoned these villages they could be regrouping."

"I'll be sure to keep our distance."

Lirath salutes, he orders his dragonhawk to take to the skies once again and fly towards Windrunner Spire.

Within Silvermoon city inside the Sunfury keep, Ranger-General Alleria overlooks the defence of city with the assistance of Prince Kael'thas, the two are disturbed as a Ranger scout enters the room with a message for Alleria.

"Ranger-General Urgent news!"

"Speak, ranger" said Kael'thas"

"Our armies in the south have found no traces of the Amani trolls within the kingdom."

"They must of retreated back to their city then" Kael'thas suggested.

"But why? Even when we had amassed our armies before, they never faced away from battle." Said Alleria

"Perhaps the Fel-empire has secretly assaulted Zul'Aman?"

"No, our mages would of sensed fel magic of that magnitude instantly. No."

"No?" Kael'thas asked.

"Who is patrolling near the Troll city?"

"Veressa Windrunner and her ranger company" The messenger answers.

"Get on a dragonhawk and tell her too pull back now!"

The messenger quickly leaves the room and the keep to deliver Alleria's orders. Kael'thas begins to realise what is troubling the Ranger-general.

"Does this mean out forces will be fighting-"

"Yes, on two fronts."

Veressa's company have reached the outskirts of Zul'Aman, Veressa and her company keep too the forests too avoid being seen by any trolls. Moments later they begin to hear troll chants coming from inside the city too her shock Fel energy rains from the city and from the green magic a giant eagle covered in demon markings flies into the sky with a might screech.

"Akil'zon!" Vereesa mutters too herself.

The Scream from the Loa causes the entire south regions too look towards Zul'Aman. In Windrunner village Nathanos and other Human officers that were training their people look in horror by the giant demon eagle in the horizon. Sylvanas along with her brother, Lirath both inside Windrunner Spire enter the spires balcony on the top floor and see the same demonic bird. Sylvanas quickly pulls out her warhorn and blows into it, all of the high elves and humans all begi nto rally too Windrunner Spire too begin marching south.

The high elves at the Border of the kingdom become distracted by Akil'zon for the moment as the invasion army of the Fel-Empire arrive that their borders. The Fel-humans clash with the high elves until Dar'Khan casts his firestorm spell and eliminates a section of the high elves defence allowing the Fel-humans too swarm in and quickly wipe out the high elf defenders. Dar'Khan walks towards the fel-humans with confidence.

"Warriors of the Fel-Empire, I Dar'Khan, the soon to be King of Silvermoon welcomes."

The Fel-humans shift to the sides for Highlord Vancleef, Dar'Khan remains is standing posture was the Fel Highlord stands infront of him.

"I have fulfilled my deal with the Fel empire and I would love to-" Before Dar'Khan was able to finish his sentence Vancleef stabs Dar'Khan through the heart. As the High elf being too feel his life disappearing Vancleef leans his head closer and whispers.

"Silvermoon will burn."

Veressa's company sees an army of Forest trolls with half of them turned into fel monsters.

"We need to fall back too Windrunner Village."

Vereesa's company flee back too Windrunner village while suddenly they come under attack by batriders above them. Veressa orders her rangers too open fire before the batriders warn the troll army, but it was already too late, the trolls quickly surround Veressa and her ranger company. The fel infused trolls proved too be powerful as they effortlessly slice the veteran rangers like a hot blade cutting butter, Veressa proving the skills as a warrior skilfully takes down six forest trolls, however her company grows slower until she becomes the last elf standing. The trolls surround Vereesa; she drops her bow and pulls out two short swords, the trolls charge all around her. Despite Vereesa able to fend off a few trolls easily their countless spears and axes hit almost every part of her body, she eventually falls to the ground unable to sustain any more pain, Veressa attempts to finish herself by stabbing herself in the heart with her own blade, she aims the sharp end of blade too her heart, as he is about to kill herself a forest troll smacks the blade from her hands. Veressa is then brought onto her feet by the troll, she is confused as to why the trolls won't kill her.

"If ya wondaing why we let ya live is cause Zul'jin wants us ta bring him a Windrunner alive."

The trolls tie her arms and legs together, just as a precaution even though Veressa is unable to move for the moment.

As the trolls carrying Veressa into the troll city, Veressa sees another one of the Loa shakled down by Fel chains, and Warlord Zul'jin and Medivh standing beside each other. The trolls drop Veressa in front of the Warlord and Medivh, Veressa looks in horror as she sees the Loa beast being tortured by the fel magic and the Guardian Medivh.

"Why!?" Veressa asks Medivh.

"The fate of this world was been predestined for the last ten thousand years, I am fulfilling that destiny."

Zul'jin leans down at Veressa and hold her head too face him. "As for you, elf youyou're your family are gonna see the rebirth of da Amani Empire, in chains."

The ritual on the Loa finishes and the beast screams in agonizing pain.

Meanwhile deep within the jungle of Stranglethorn under the night sky lighten up by the full moon, Chieftain of the Darkspear tribe Sen'jin wakes from his deep in a cold sweat and fear. His son Vol'jin enters his tent and sees his father in great fear. Vol'jin quickly rushes too his father.

"Fatha! You look you seen a ghost!"

"I've seen worse my son. I must meet da Gurubashi in Zul'Gurub." Said Sen'jin as he begins to cough.

"Fatha your still ill, why must thes be important?"

"Pure evil has come too dour world."


	9. Chapter 9 the Troll Council

The Troll Council

The trolls of the Darkspear walk through the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, keeping to the trees in case of the venture company planning to attack them and take their tusks. As the Darkspear arrive at the entrance to the ancient troll city of Zul'Gurub too Sen'jin and Vol'jin's surprise they see many members of the other Jungle troll tribes near the city. Vol'jin is amazed to see their troll kin from Kalimdor and Northrend are also visiting Zul'Gurub. Vol'jin however sees that even with this large gathering none of the trolls of Zul'Aman can be seen in the crowds.

"This be a good or bad sign fatha?" Vol'jin asks.

"We shall see."

As Sen'jin and his Darkspear tribe move closer to the city the Darkspears path is blocked by the Bloodscalp tribe, the Bloodscalp chieftain appears before Sen'jin with his greataxe at the ready.

"Well if it dan't the Darspears. Sen'jin, I'm surpised you're still with da living." Says the Bloodscalp chieftain.

"We do not seek war, Jolark. We have come too warn de Gurubashi."

The Bloodscalp troll ready their weapons, as do the Darkspear. Before the two tribes turn the Gates of Zul'Gurub into a battlefield. A voice shouts out, the trolls turn their attention towards the voice. A Zandalari troll walks towards the Darkspear and Bloodscalp trolls.

"Brotha's and sista's you dare spill the blood of your kin!?" Shouted the Zandalari.

"Da Darkspear's have been our enemies since the fall of the empire!" Shouts Jolark.

"We do not want blood." Says Sen'jin.

"I know why you are here Sen'jin of the Darkspear. It is why all trolls are here, da world is in peril." Says the Zandalari.

Suddenly from the gates a small Army of Zandalari warriors appear, then the great king of the Zandalari, of all trolls or Azeroth, Rastakhan. Every troll felt his unmatched powers as if the very powers of the Loas were coursing through his very being. Every troll Including Sen'jin, Vol'jin and Jolark bowed too their King. The Zandalari troll is the first too stand and begins to speak too Rastakhan.

"God-King Rastakhan, Sen'jin of the Darkspear has arrived."

As Rastakhan begin to speak, his voice felt similar to the voices of the gods, with all of their wisdom and power heard in every word. "My children, many of you travel through great dangers to be here. With the Arrival of the Darkspear we can finally begin the Troll Council."

The rest of the trolls stand up, the Zandalari troll near the Darkspear introduces himself to Sen'jin.

"I am Zul, an advisor to da King. I have foreseen da visions you very likely seen, da king agreed to form the Council and I requested for you to take part."

Sen'jin is very much surprised to receive this information. He agrees to join Zul and enter inside the city. Sen'jin tells Vol'jin too watch over the Darkspear. Many of the powerful troll chieftains follow along inside while the rest of the troll tribes wait at the city gates. Jolark is still gobsmacked and angered by Zul allowing Sen'jin to take part of the Council while he has to wait outside.

"I am Chieftain of the Bloodscalp! I should have da right to be part of the Council not some Darkspear frog!"

"You best be keeping da loud mouth of yours shut Jolark, or I will." Says Vol'jin as he holds his glaive.

"You think your tiny glaive can match by axe, boy?" Jolark says mockingly.

"I can show you." Vol'jin threatens.

Inside the city of Zul'Gurub the troll Chieftains, Zandalari Council and the King himself make their way to the temple in the centre of the city. Bloodlord Mandokir welcomes the King and the other chieftains at the top of the temple where a small bonfire is burning. As the troll chieftains stand in a circle King Rastakhan with a mere movement of his hand causes a powerful gust of wind that extinguishes the bonfire.

"Zul. Deliver my message." Rastakhan orders.

Zul nods than walks into the centre of the circle, he prepares to deliver his speech to the rest of the chieftains.

"I know the reason many of you are here. An evil that have not been seen since before da sundering has returned. As we speak our kin of Zul'Aman killed their gods and became slaves to da human's twisted magic, the longer we ignore this threat the closer it will be for the extinction of da trolls."

Many of the troll chieftains show visible signs of shock and fear, while the few like Sen'jin do not show any visible signs of fear. As the chieftains settled down, Zul continues speaking to them.

"Divide we are weak, but we the Zandalari offer you a future undreamed of. Under da banners of our King, da Troll Empire will be reborn too destroy the twisted demons and avenge our forest brothas. Humans, elves, Naga, and all lesser races will be slaves to da Troll Empire!"

The Chieftains begin to cheer, all except for Sen'jin. Sen'jin questions on Zul and the Zandalari's plans.

"Do you proclaim that we be at war with the humans?"

"It is da humans who are responsible for this evil too return."

"da elves also unleashed the great evil before, but many have fought back, even allied with da tauren. We should ally with da humans that fight the twisted evil."

The chieftains are shocked by Sen'jin's suggestion, as if he is defying the words of a God. Zul's eyes narrow, ready to strike down the Darkspear chieftain with his magic. However he is interrupted when King Rastakhan appears behind him. The very presence that Zul feels is enough to freeze Zul in his place. Zul leaves the centre of the circle allowing the king to speak directly to Sen'jin.

"If this be any other circumstances I told have you, your son, and your entire tribe exterminated. But I am willing to allow you Sen'jin, too communicate with the humans and see if they will accept our help."

Sen'jin bows to Rastakhan in respect.

"For da Troll Empire." Says Sen'jin.

Hours pass the sun begins to set ending the long historic day. Vol'jin sees his father exit first from Zul'Gurub. Sen'jin cuts through the crowd and meets with his son, the other chieftains follow telling them about the Zandalari plan.

"So what will we do fatha?"

"Da Darkspear will travel too da Human kingdom."

Vol'jin is shocked to hear what Sen'jin just said. "Da Humans!? They despise us, why would we meet them?"

"Da Troll Empire cannot hope to survive if we fight a war on two fronts."

Vol'jin doesn't fully understand but will follow through with his father's plan.

Hours pass after the council meeting the great white moon shines its brightness across the jungles. The Darkspear move north to meet with the humans of Stormwind, unknown to the Darkspears their old enemies the Bloodscalp tribe's Cheiftain Jolark and a small band of his best warriors follow the Darkspears hoping to learn what Sen'jin has planned.


End file.
